Kaperbrief
Ein Kaperbrief ist ein völkerrechtliches Dokument, das dem Inhaber die Erlaubnis gibt, im Namen eines Staates bzw. eines Herrschers gegen Gebühr (meist ein Anteil an der Beute) feindliche Schiffe aufzubringen und sie zu plündern, ohne Strafverfolgung fürchten zu müssen. Zuweilen wird dem Inhaber eines Kaperbriefes für den Staat, der das Dokument ausstellt, ergänzend Straffreiheit bzw. Gnade für bislang begangene Verbrechen gegen die Krone oder deren Untertanen gewährt. Der Inhaber eines Kaperbriefes wird als Freibeuter bezeichnet. Im Pirates-of-the-Caribbean-Universum werden Kaperbriefe in Fluch der Karibik 2 und in Fremde Gezeiten 'erwähnt. In beiden Fällen handelt es sich um offizielle Dokumente, die im Auftrag von König George II. von Großbritannien ausgestellt sind. In 'Fluch der Karibik 2 ist jedoch die East India Trading Company als königlich privilegierte Handelsgesellschaft quasi die ausstellende Behörde, in Fremde Gezeiten erhält Hector Barbossa den Kaperbrief vom König direkt. Ein Kaperbrief legitimiert zwar die Kaperung und Plünderung feindlicher Schiffe, unterstellt den Inhaber des Kaperbriefes – den Freibeuter – aber dem Weisungsrecht des Ausstellers. Der Freibeuter ist also nicht so frei in seinen Entscheidungen wie ein Pirat. Der Kaperbrief ist vom Freibeuter ebenso stets an Bord seines Schiffes mitzuführen wie das Logbuch. Auf Verlangen berechtigter Personen – zum Beispiel Ermittlungsbeamte, Angehörige der britischen Royal Navy, Soldaten fremder Mächte – ist der Kaperbrief vorzuweisen. Kann er sich durch den Kaperbrief als Freibeuter ausweisen, wird er im Konfliktfall wie ein Kriegsgefangener behandelt. Wie diese Behandlung genau aussieht, hängt davon ab, in welchem Kulturkreis der Freibeuter in Gefangenschaft gerät. Kommt der Kaperbrief abhanden und gerät eine eigentlich als Freibeuter segelnde Crew in Gefangenschaft, werden sie als Piraten betrachtet. Geschichte Fluch der Karibik 2 In Fluch der Karibik 2 will Lord Beckett Jack Sparrows Kompass, um damit die Truhe des Toten Mannes aufzuspüren. Als Gegenleistung will er ihm einen Kaperbrief geben, der Captain Sparrow zum Freibeuter im Dienste Englands (hier als Synonym für Großbritannien verwendet) und der East India Trading Company machen würde. Um Jack ausfindig zu machen, lässt Beckett Elizabeth Swann und Will Turner verhaften, weil sie Sparrow zur Flucht verholfen haben. Ob die von Beckett vorgelegten Haftbefehle echt sind, ist mindestens fraglich. Will Turner bezweifelt, dass eine Anstellung als Freibeuter – nichts anderes wäre es – dem freiheitsliebenden Jack dazu bringen würde, den Kompass herzugeben. Nachdem Will sich auf die Suche nach Jack gemacht hat und Elizabeth mithilfe ihres Vaters aus dem Gefängnis entkommen ist, findet sie die vom König bereits unterzeichneten Kaperbriefe in Becketts Büro und nimmt die ganze Mappe an sich. Beckett weist sie darauf hin, dass die Kaperbriefe ohne seine Unterschrift und sein Siegel ungültig sind. Elizabeth zwingt Beckett mit vorgehaltener Pistole, die Kaperbriefe zu unterschreiben und zu siegeln. Sie enthalten keinen Inhabernamen. Beckett vermutet zunächst, dass Elizabeth sie an Jack Sparrow weitergeben will; als Elizabeth dem widerspricht, nimmt er an, dass sie sie für Will haben möchte. Weder er noch Elizabeth tragen einen Inhabernamen ein. Als sie auf der Black Pearl ist, bekommt Jack die Kaperbriefe zu sehen (in einer entfallenen Szene erwischt er Elizabeth, die an der Reling die Briefe liest und nimmt sie ihr aus der Hand). Aus seinen Zitaten ergibt sich, dass dem Inhaber eine volle Begnadigung im Namen des Königs und der East India Trading Company zuteilwird. Er tut so, als ob er für diesen geringen Preis nicht zu haben wäre, steckt sie aber ein und rückt sie nicht wieder heraus. Norrington hört beim Deckschrubben, was Jack aus dem Dokument vorliest und beschließt, die Briefe für Notfälle zu kapern. Die Gelegenheit ergibt sich, als James auf der Isla Cruces das Beiboot der Black Pearl als Erster erreicht und dort neben Jacks Dreckglas auch dessen abgelegten Mantel findet. Aus dem Dreckglas klaut er das darin versteckte Herz von Davy Jones, aus dem Mantel die Mappe mit den Kaperbriefen. Er trägt seinen Namen ein, womit er Freibeuter im Dienste der East India Trading Company wäre. Er wird von einem Schiff der Company aufgenommen, die auf seinen Namen ausgestellten Kaperbriefe werden ihm abgenommen und Becketts Sekretär Mercer übergeben. Mercer lässt Norrington vor Beckett bringen und legt ihm auch die Mappe mit den Kaperbriefen vor. Der ehemalige Commodore erklärt freimütig, dass er selbst seinen Namen in die Blankobriefe eingetragen hat. Genau genommen müsste Beckett dies schlicht akzeptieren, da der Kaperbrief nach seiner eigenen Aussage mit den beiden darauf befindlichen Unterschriften gültig ist. Dass er dies verweigert und stattdessen von Norrington eine Gegenleistung verlangt, wirft ein ungutes Licht auf die Machenschaften der East India Trading Company. Da Norrington aber gleich das Herz von Davy Jones als Gegenleistung vorlegen kann, bekommt er statt des begehrten Kaperbriefes gleich eine Aufnahme in die Truppen der East India Trading Company und wird zum Admiral befördert. Fremde Gezeiten Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt nach den Ereignissen von Pirates of the Caribbean – Am Ende der Welt erhält Captain Hector Barbossa einen Kaperbrief von König George II. und tritt als Freibeuter in die Royal Navy ein. Für ihn ist dies jedoch nur ein Teil seines Plans, um sich an Edward „Blackbeard“ Teach dafür zu rächen, dass er ihm die Black Pearl gestohlen und um sein rechtes Bein gebracht hat. Zwar dient er dem König zunächst loyal und mit voller Uniform einschließlich wallender Perücke; nachdem er seine Rache aber ausgeführt hat, Blackbeard tot ist und er dessen Schiff und Schwert für sich beansprucht, zerreißt Barbossa auf dem Weg nach Tortuga den Kaperbrief und verstreut ihn in alle Winde. Er kehrt damit zum Piratentum zurück. Design und Gestaltung Kaperbrief der East India Trading Company Der von Beckett für Jack Sparrow vorgesehene Kaperbrief ist reich geschmückt. Linksoben befindet sich ein ovales Bild (drucktechnisch Medaillon genannt) mit dem Herrscherporträt. Daneben erscheinen in den am größten geschriebenen Buchstaben der Thronname, in kleineren Buchstaben der vollständige Amtstitel (König von England Schottland, Frankreich und Irland) und die religiöse Amtsbezeichnung (Verteidiger des Glaubens). Danach folgt der eigentliche Text des Kaperbriefes, der die Rechte und Pflichten des Freibeuters regelt. thumb|333px|Kaperbrief, unterschrieben von König George und Beckett.Links unter dem Text befindet sich eine Linie, auf der der Name des Inhabers eingetragen werden kann, darunter steht „''as Privateer of His Majesty’s Royal Navy“ (als Freibeuter Seiner Majestät Königlicher Marine). Rechts daneben folgt mit grünem Siegellack das königliche Siegel und George R als Unterschrift, darunter mit rotem Siegellack das Siegel Becketts sowie dessen volle Unterschrift (Titel, Vor- und Zuname). '' Der Kaperbrief ist zwecks wasserdichter Aufbewahrung in einem faltbaren Lederetui eingeklemmt, das mit einem Lederriemen umwickelt und verschlossen werden kann. Auf dem von Beckett ausgegebenen Kaperbrief findet sich weder auf dem Brief selbst noch auf der Lederhülle ein Firmenzeichen der East India Trading Company, so dass jedenfalls nicht auf den ersten Blick ersichtlich ist, dass dieser Kaperbrief nicht unmittelbar vom König an den betreffenden Freibeuter ausgegeben wurde. Nach dem Dialog und Jack Sparrows Aussagen in Fluch der Karibik 2 'ergibt sich augenscheinlich aus dem eigentlichen Text des Kaperbriefes, dass das Dokument durch die East India Trading Company vergeben wurde. Ob dies zutreffend ist, ist aus den veröffentlichten Fotos und den aus dem Film zu isolierenden Bildern leider nicht erkennbar. Königlicher Kaperbrief Der Kaperbrief, der Hector Barbossa zum Freibeuter macht, ist anders gestaltet als jener, den Beckett an Jack Sparrow geben will. Es fehlt das Bild des Königs, der ausführliche Königsname und Titel, dafür zieren ihn gleich vier Siegel am unteren Rand – aber nicht eine einzige Unterschrift. Das ist kein Requisitenfehler, sondern entspricht historischen Umständen. Sofern ein Siegel auf einem Dokument ist, ersetzt es sogar eine Unterschrift. Genau genommen ''ist das Siegel die rechtsgültige Unterschrift. Diese rechtliche Betrachtung stammt noch aus einer Zeit, in der es nicht üblich war, dass jeder lesen und schreiben konnte. Aber es ist zumindest interessant, das ein vom König direkt vergebener Kaperbrief in seiner äußeren Gestaltung deutlich einfacher wirkt, als jener, den eine königlich privilegierte Handelsgesellschaft im Namen desselben Königs herausgibt. Legitimation der East India Trading Company ''' Nach den Angaben im POTC-Wiki ist die East India Trading Company seit 1707 berechtigt, Kaperbriefe im Namen des Königs auszustellen. Grundsätzlich sind außer dem König selbst auch dessen koloniale Stellvertreter, die Gouverneure, berechtigt, Kaperbriefe auszugeben. Da die East India Trading Company in den von ihr kolonialisierten Gegenden auch die Gouverneure stellt – wenn sie nicht gar mit den jeweiligen Vorständen der Faktoreien identisch sind – ist dies also durchaus denkbar. Unklar bleibt jedoch, wie die durch Bevollmächtigte ausgegebenen Kaperbriefe gekennzeichnet sind. Grundsätzliches zu Kaperbriefen und Freibeuterei Kaperbriefe thumb|333px|Ein französischer Kaperbrief.Kriegsschiffe zu unterhalten, ist eine teure Angelegenheit. Im Gegensatz zu Handelsschiffen transportieren Kriegsschiffe nun einmal keine Ladung, die für gutes Geld verkauft werden kann. Sie verursachen Kosten – durch Heuer, Schiffsunterhalt und Waffen. Selbst die seefahrenden Nationen wie England, Frankreich, Spanien, Portugal und später die Niederlande unterhielten im 16. Jh. eher kleine Flotten. Um im Kriegsfall ohne zusätzliche Kosten eine ausreichend große und schlagkräftige Flotte aufbieten zu können, griffen speziell diese Nationen zur Anwerbung von Freibeutern durch Kaperbriefe. Weil sich die Freibeuter aus ihren Kaperfahrten selbst finanzierten und an die Krone des Staates, von dem sie den Kaperbrief erhalten hatten, einen gewissen Anteil an ihrer Beute abgeben mussten, kostete eine Aufstockung der Flotte durch Freibeuter zum einen nichts, zum anderen brachten sie sogar noch Geld ein. Freibeuter wurden in der Regel nur im Kriegsfall angeworben, manchmal allerdings auch, um Kolonien vor Piraten zu schützen oder um Jagd auf Piraten zu machen. Besonders wenn es um den Schutz ganzer, aber weit vom Mutterland entfernter Kolonien oder einzelner Inseln einer Kolonie ging, waren die örtlichen Gouverneure mit der Ausgabe von Kaperbriefen nicht kleinlich. Ein Kaperbrief enthielt neben dem Namen des als Freibeuter engagierten Inhabers als Schutz vor Fälschungen häufig auch den Namen des Schiffes, mit dem der Inhaber auf Kaperfahrt ging, im Prinzip auch so genau wie möglich den Auftrag, den der Freibeuter zu erfüllen hatte. Als Beispiel dafür mag der in der Hörbuchversion des Buches Piraten von John Matthews zitierte Kaperbrief von König William III. an Captain Kidd dienen: „''Wir, William III., durch Gottes Gnade König von England, König von Schottland, und Frankreich Irland, Verteidiger des Glaubens'', usw. entbieten unserem treuen und geschätzten Captain William Kidd, Kommandant der'' Adventure Galley mit 80 Mann Besatzung und dreißig auf Lafetten montierten Kanonen, unseren königlichen Gruß. Da Uns zur Kenntnis gebracht wurde, dass Captain Thomas Tew, John Ireland, Captain Thomas Wake und Captain William Mays oder Mace sowie andere Untertanen, Eingeborene, oder Bewohner von New York und anderen Orten in Unseren amerikanischen Besitzungen sich mit mehreren anderen bösen und übel gesinnten Personen gemein gemacht haben und unter Verletzung des Völkerrechts mannigfaltige schwere Akte der Piraterie, Raubüberfälle und Plünderungen auf den Gewässern in amerikanischen Landen und anderswo begehen, so wisset, dass Wir, getrieben von dem Wunsche, den obgenannten Untaten ein Ende zu machen, und in der Überzeugung, dass an Uns sei, jenen besagten Piraten und Seeräuber ihrer gerechten Strafe zuzuführen, es für richtig erachtet haben, Euch, William Kidd, dem unsere Stellvertreter im Amte des Lord High Admiral of England eine Kommission für das Kommando über ein privates Kriegsschiff erteilt haben, welche das Datum des elften Tages des Monats Dezember 1694 trägt, sowie bis auf weiteres dem Kommandanten des besagten Schiffes die uneingeschränkte Befugnis und Ermächtigung zu erteilen, die Genannten, sowie sämtliche Piraten und Seeräuber, so Ihr sie auf See oder an den Küsten antrefft, festzunehmen, zu ergreifen und in Euren Gewahrsam zu nehmen, mitsamt all ihren Schiffen und Booten und sämtlichen Waren, Geldsummen und Gütern, welche an Bord oder bei ihnen selbst gefunden werden mögen, falls sie sich Euch freiwillig ergeben. '' Doch sollten sie sich nicht freiwillig ergeben, so habt Ihr sie mit Gewalt dazu zu zwingen. Und Wir tragen Euch zudem auf, jegliche Piraten oder Seeräuber, die Ihr ergreift, vor ein ordentliches Gericht zu bringen oder bringen zu lassen, auf dass Ihnen entsprechend den in solchen Fällen zutreffenden Gesetzen der Prozess gemacht werde.'' '' Dies zu bezeugen haben wir unser königliches Siegel aufdrücken lassen.'' Gegeben an unserem Hofe zu Kensington, den sechsundzwanzigsten Tage des Monats Januar 1695, im siebenten Jahr unserer Regierung.“ ''zitiert aus: John Matthews, „Piraten“, Kapitel 5, ''Piratenlegenden, ars Edition, München 2006, Hörbuch von Der Audioverlag GmbH, 2007. Anmerkung: Korrekterweise muss ich einräumen, den in besagtem Hörbuch zitierten Kaperbrief in dreierlei Hinsicht leicht verändert zu haben: 1. wird in der Hörbuchfassung ausgerechnet der englische Königstitel unterschlagen; diesen habe ich eingefügt. 2. wird Captain Kidd im Hörbuch als Robert Kidd bezeichnet. Er hieß jedoch William Kidd (so steht es in der Druckversion) und hatte nach allen anderen mir bekannten Quellen auch keinen zweiten Vornamen. Ich habe den tatsächlichen Namen verwendet. 3. wird in der Hörbuchfassung der Begriff Freibeuter als Synonym für Piraten benutzt, was definitiv falsch ist. Freibeuter sind eben keine Piraten und durften auch nicht als solche behandelt werden! Die Freibeuter habe ich mir daher aus dem Text zu streichen erlaubt. Unglücklicherweise ist dies meine einzige Quelle für die wörtliche Wiedergabe eines Kaperbriefes. Sonst hätte ich nicht ein Zitat verwendet, an dem ich aufgrund anderer Quellenlage gewisse inhaltliche Zweifel haben muss. Gleichwohl mag dieser Kaperbrief trotz einiger objektiver Fehler als Beispiel für die möglichst genaue Beschreibung von Aufgaben, Rechten und Pflichten eines Freibeuters dienen. Gundolf60 '' Konnte ein vom Feind während des Krieges aufgebrachter Freibeuter sich durch einen Kaperbrief als solcher ausweisen, wurden er und seine Leute als kriegsgefangene Soldaten betrachtet. Welche Behandlung sie erfuhren, hing aber stark davon ab, zu welcher Zeit und in welchem Kulturkreis sie in Gefangenschaft gerieten. Eine völkerrechtlich bindende Vereinbarung zur Behandlung Kriegsgefangener gibt es erst seit 1907. Davor waren Gefangene der Willkür derer ausgesetzt, die sie gefangen genommen hatten. Noch im 15. Jh. wurden Gefangene häufig getötet. Bei Auseinandersetzungen der Europäer ab dem 17. Jh. war ein Austausch der Gefangenen üblich, möglichst auf der Basis gleichen Ranges. Im Osmanischen Reich und in der übrigen muslimischen Welt wurden Kriegsgefangene oft als Sklaven verkauft, im asiatischen Raum angeblich zur Zwangsarbeit herangezogen, als Sklaven verkauft, in manchen Fällen auch hingerichtet. Waren die kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen beendet, verloren die ausgegebenen Kaperbriefe ihre Gültigkeit. Wer als Freibeuter in Kenntnis des Verfalls seines Kaperbriefes dann noch weiter plünderte, machte sich der Piraterie schuldig und wurde im Falle einer Gefangennahme entsprechend behandelt, in der Regel gehängt. Der Verlust des Kaperbriefes warf die gleiche Problematik auf. Den Nachweis, als Freibeuter für eine bestimmte Nation zu fahren, oblag dem, der behauptete, Freibeuter zu sein. War der Kaperbrief nicht zur Hand, wenn ein Freibeuterschiff aufgebracht wurde, galten Captain und Crew als Piraten. William Kidd wurde 1701 in London als Pirat gehängt. Nach dem Buch von Matthews war neben Mord auch Piraterie ein Anklagepunkt, dessen er schuldig gesprochen wurde, weil er den Kaperbrief nicht vorweisen konnte. Dieser Kaperbrief wurde laut Matthews interessanterweise über zweihundert Jahre später bei der Admiralität gefunden … Von den seefahrenden Nationen wurden noch bis 1856 Kaperbriefe zur Ergänzung ihrer Kriegsflotten ausgestellt. Erst die von den USA initiierte Seerechtsdeklaration von Paris im Jahr 1856 setzte der Ausstellung von Kaperbriefen für private Kriegsschiffe ein Ende. Danach blieb jedoch immer noch das so genannte Prisenrecht erhalten, das die Kriegführung gegen Handelsschiffe eines Kriegsgegners erlaubte, weshalb sich gerade die Initiatoren USA der Erklärung letztlich nicht unterwerfen wollten. Freibeuter Der Begriff Freibeuter wird – jedenfalls in der Belletristik (und unseligerweise auch in obengenanntem Sachbuch bezüglich der Piraterie) – teilweise als Synonym für Piraten verwendet. Das ist jedoch einfach falsch. Freibeuter machen zwar vordergründig das gleiche wie Piraten: Sie plündern Schiffe und Küstenorte aus. Die Verhaltensregeln der Freibeuter sind ebenso wie die der Piraten in gemeinsam beschlossenen Kodizes festgehalten. Das heißt letztlich, dass Crews von Freibeuterschiffen ihre Offiziere ebenso selbst wählen wie Besatzungen von Piratenschiffen. Lediglich der Captain eines Freibeuterschiffes ist – ebenso wie der Captain der Flying Dutchman – hiervon ausgenommen, da er der namentlich benannte Inhaber des Kaperbriefes ist. Auch äußerlich unterscheiden sich Freibeuter grundsätzlich nicht von Piraten. Ebenso wie Piraten kleiden sie sich mit dem, was sie erbeuten oder sich von ihrer Beute nach eigenem Geschmack kaufen. Da sie gerade aus Kostengründen angeworben werden und sich selbst finanzieren sollen (plus Abgabe des Kronanteils), investiert kein Monarch in seine Freibeuter – und Schiffe und Uniformen kosten nun einmal Geld … Vielmehr erwartet der anwerbende Monarch, dass der angeworbene Freibeuter selbst ein Schiff mitbringt und seine Crew auf eigene Kosten anheuert. Insofern ist die Darstellung in Fremde Gezeiten, '''Freibeuter der Royal Navy seien ebenso uniformiert wie reguläre Soldaten und bekämen Schiff und Crew vom König gestellt, schlicht falsch. Der Unterschied zwischen einem Piraten und einem Freibeuter besteht jedoch darin, dass der Pirat allein aus Eigeninteresse und außerhalb jeglichen staatlichen Gesetzes handelt (der Piratenkodex gilt natürlich weiter), während der Freibeuter durch einen Kaperbrief legitimiert, in der Wahl seiner Beute aber auch limitiert ist. Während Piraten Schiffe ohne Rücksicht auf die Nationalität kapern und/oder plündern, darf ein Freibeuter ausschließlich Schiffe feindlicher Nationen angreifen. Wer gerade als Feind gilt, ergibt sich zumeist aus dem Kaperbrief. Auch unter diesem Aspekt ist – angesichts der nun möglichen zeitlichen Einordnung der Ereignisse der '''Pirates of the Caribbean -Serie – die Anwerbung eines Freibeuters überhaupt schwer nachvollziehbar. Sinnigerweise sind ausgerechnet diese Jahre Friedensjahre, in denen Großbritannien mit keinem der üblichen Verdächtigen (Frankreich, Spanien, Niederlande) Krieg führt. Freibeuter werden aber nur in Kriegszeiten angeworben … Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände Kategorie:Ergänzende Informationen